In the Graveyard
by Jagabor
Summary: This is another result of me being bored. But that doesn't make it bad! ; Song parody of "Under the Sea."


_Hello everybody. Another result of boredom/writer's block. Set during the hyena's exile, and the trio are adults. This is a song parody of Under the Sea(I dunno, I kinda had this idea in my head. Weird how that keeps happening, huh?) Song starts in italics. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy. Purely made for parody, as well as maybe a future fic with original songs. No copyright infringement intended._

_00000000000000000000000000000_

In the Graveyard

It had been a typical day in the Elephant Graveyard. Typical because it followed the a rolling pattern of three things; No food, no water, and three certain hyenas making their presence known. Said three hyenas did so by knocking bones out of their path and into the skulls of other hyenas. Rather than challenging these three hyenas, the injured hyenas rubbed their heads and walked away. They knew better then to mess with the trio.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were in a particularly bad mood, as of late. And with good reason. They had expected this day to go differently than the others, seeing as how it was the anniversary of the day that the three of them were born. But it was typical, just as every day of their typical life had been…Well, not every day. There was a time that they had been allowed into a place called the Pride Lands. In those times, there was no limit to the food that they could eat, or the water that they could drink. But they were no longer allowed in those lands. They and their kind had been exiled. They now resided in the Elephant Graveyard, where it seemed everything had been limited to nothing. The three each let out heavy sighs. Shenzi raised her head and glared to wards Pride Rock, before turning to her friends.

"Y'know what?" Shenzi growled, "I'm getting' sick and tired of just hanging around here! It's time we did something."

Banzai and Ed glanced at each other, before turning to Shenzi and cocking their heads in confusion.

"Like what?" Banzai asked bluntly.

Shenzi turned away and looked to wards the sky, before walking to wards the Pride Lands.

"Come on," Shenzi told her friends, "We're gonna sneak back into the Pride Lands."

Banzai and Ed widened their eyes with shock, before leaping in front of their friend and blocking her way.

"Shenzi, no!" Banzai stated, a slight growl in his voice, "It's too dangerous! You know what would happen if we got caught. They'd kill us!"

"I'll take that risk," Shenzi shot back, pushing past her friends, "I'm done with this place. It's nothing but a barren wasteland. There's no food, and even less water. I can't take it, anymore! I just need at least five minutes in the Pride Lands. The air is cleaner, the land is soft. Not to 

mention that they actually have some food, over there. Don't worry. I'm just goin' in and out, before Mufasa even knows that I was there. If you two are smart, you'll come with me."

Shenzi continued to wards the Pride Lands, not even glancing back at her friends. Banzai knew that she was being crazy. But as soon as he looked over at Ed, he realized that his opinion was not shared. For Ed had his paw to his chin, as if considering going with Shenzi. Banzai shifted his gave between his two friends nervously. He knew all to well that if both Shenzi and Ed went, he would get dragged into it, too. Banzai needed away to stop Shenzi. So, he put his foot down. Literally.

"Shenzi!" Banzai snarled, stomping his front paw, "Stop being an idiot, get back here!"

Shenzi stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to Banzai, her eyes flashing like twin supernovas, ready to consume all that stould in there way. Banzai backed away sightly and averted his gave to the ground. Even Ed was beginning to feel intimidated.

"Excuse me?" Shenzi asked coldly, "How dare you try to order me around like that? Who do you think you are?"

Banzai paused for a moment, before raising his head and gulping.

"Well…" Banzai breathed nervously, "I'm the leader."

There was a long pause, which only added to the already high level of tension. However, the tension came crashing down as both Shenzi and Ed burst into laughter, rolling around on the ground. Banzai glared at both of them and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Shenzi got to her feet and began to once again walk to wards Pride Rock.

"Thanks," Shenzi snickered, wiping a tear from her eye, "I needed that!"

Banzai watched as Shenzi continued to wards the Pride Lands. He tried desperately to come up with a way to lure Shenzi away from the Pride Lands and make her realize that she was being crazy. Unfortunately, ideas did not come easily. Even if she was acting foolishly, she did have a point. The Pride Lands were much better than the Elephant Graveyard. Banzai jerked his head upward, finally constructing a plan.

"I got it!" Banzai stated quietly to himself, "All I need to do is make her see how great the Elephant Graveyard is!...And I now just how to do it!"

Banzai quickly ran in front of Shenzi and unfolded his arms to block her path.

_(Banzai as music is starting)Shenzi, listen to me. The Pride Lands, they're a mess. Life in the Graveyard is better than anything they got over there!_

_(Banzai singing)The grasslands may look much greener  
Compared to our dry wasteland.  
But if you look a bit closer  
You'll come to see something grand.  
__Just look at the land before us  
Right here in our very home.  
Out there they would all deplore us,  
Beat us up and break our bones!  
_

_In the Graveyard!!  
In the Graveyard!  
It may be barren,  
Ugly, and warren,  
But since we lack green-cards,  
The Pride Lands would be a nasty place,  
So it is time that you must face,  
We all belong here  
What could go wrong here?  
In the Graveyard!_

_  
Down here the hyenas frolic  
As over the bones they climb  
Sure, it may look melancholic  
And it is, most of the time!  
But really, this land is thriving  
With meat-eating quadrupeds  
Though most are in pain and writhing,  
(Random disgruntled hyena, rubbing his stomach painfully)'Cause we're just plain underfed!_

_(Banzai singing)In the Graveyard!  
In the Graveyard!  
The times may be tough,  
Unbearably rough,  
Mem'ries here are nard!  
Our home may not be big on charm,  
But here, no lions cause us harm!  
A land without lions  
Is truly zion!  
In the Graveyard!_

_In the Graveyard!  
In the Graveyard!  
We may lack meat, here  
But we feel conceit, here  
Naturally!  
For though me may not have much food  
We have a cutthroat attitude!  
_

_Can't stop our cravin'  
To do some ravin'  
In the Graveyard!  
_

_The meat may be scarce,  
The climate is harsh  
The sun is so hot  
It could dry up a marsh  
The bone covered zone,  
That's lax as its cracks,  
As Ed dares to tread it's base  
(Ed, nodding vigurously)(Hif!)  
The skulls, much like hulls  
Leave us high and dry  
The scouts flippin' out  
Give a happy cry  
They blow into bones  
To make joyous drones  
Who could ask for a better place?_

(A group of hyenas, who had been drawn in by Banzai's song. They all danced around happily, bones serving as there instruments. Shenzi rolled her eyes in annoyance, before noticing Ed walking to wards her. Ed gave a small laughed and whispered something into Shenzi's ear, pointing to Pride Rock as he did so. Shenzi allowed a toothy smile to creep upon her face and nodded slowly, before following Ed as he ran to wards the Pride Lands. Banzai, had become too wrapped up in his song to notice)

_In the Graveyard!  
In the Graveyard!  
When the hyenas  
Rub off their cortinas  
Something will be marred!  
While the Pride Lands have fertile land,  
We got a wild and unrulely band!  
All of the cubs, here  
searches for some grub, here  
In the Graveyard!  
All of the males, here  
Shakin' their tales, here  
In the Graveyard!  
Each pretty dame, here  
Can play the game, here  
That's why it's we're romping  
As we are chomping!  
__We seach for prey, here  
As __hyaenidae, here__  
In the Graveyard!_

The band of hyenas quickly drooped their instruments and dispersed. Banzai smiled widely and turned to face Shenzi, only to find that she was nowhere to been seen. And upon further inspection, Banzai realized that Ed had disappeared, as well. Banzai sat down and glared at his paws, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Aurgh!" Banzai groaned, "They ditched me! I can't believe them! This is no way to treat a leader!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hope you enjoyed it. Please review._


End file.
